Bring Me To Life
by deny-1721
Summary: Un encuentro por coincidencia, un pasado obscuro,podra esa persona salir de aquella angustia sola...o sera ayudada por alguien mas...
1. First Day Of My Life

Nombre: Bring Me To Life

Autora: Deny-DA1721

Genero: Romance/General

Rated: T

Summary: Sora, una chica obscura con un pasado que la define, podrá una persona salvarla de esa obscuridad que habita en ella, o se perdera en su propia obscuridad? ...(sorato)

Deny: Hi!! Espero que les guste este fic…soy nueva en esto…solo les pido que no sean muy severos conmigo…me base en este fic con mi vida y con unas canciones que me gustan mucho que son así muy góticas y obscuras (o bueno yo así las siento)…lo mas seguro es que las ponga o las llegue a nombrar durante el fic…

Dania: uy si claro la que se cree muy dark aquí… mejor vive la vida lok!!!XD

Deny: ¬¬ ya les comente que mi queridísima y bien amada (uy si claro) primita se encuentra aquí… (la verdad es que esta de metiche u.u')

Dania: A QUIE LE DICES METICHE!!!! Osea estoy aqui para ponerle un poco de pink a este fic osea tipo a si no??

Deny: ¬¬ como sea…la "barbie girl" ha hablado u.u

Dania: osea sip… osea que difícil es ser yo no?

Deny: ¬¬…mejor di el disclaimer antes que agarre el monitor y te lo reviente en la nube rosa que tienes por cabeza (aunque la neta pobre u.u…pero del monitor XD)

Dania: ¬¬ Okie dokie… Digimon no le pertenece a Deny ni a mi, por que si así juera todos los personajes serian pinkys o darks n.n, y tampoco le pertenecen las canciones solo las toma prestadas.

Deny: (alzando una ceja) Bueno estuvo mejor de lo que me esperaba… por cierto que .es .eso .de "okie .dokie"

Dania: osea g-low es mi forma de decir OK

Deny: (alzando una ceja)oookey si tu lo dices…bueno los dejamos con el primer capitulo espero les guste mucho

Dania: sip y al end de este capi tendremos visitas especiales!!!! wohooo!!!

Deny: ¬¬ ya callate para que ellos puedan leer el fic

Dania: okie dok

Deny: u.ú... mejor ya empecemos con el fic por que si no Dania no se va a callar...

Capitulo 1: First Day Of My Life

P.O.V de Sora

Creerán que iba a empezar con un "_empezaba la mañana como todos los otros dias… el sol brillando las personas alegres despertando en un sábado tranquilo y dispuestos a estar alegres por toda su eternidad" _ja pues que ingenuos me salieron, la verdad yo de alegre veo el día como feliz mi vida, en pocas palabras nada… pero que mas puedo decir, mi vida ha sido toda una perdida de tiempo la verdad no se por que moleste en nacer… pero que mas puedo hacer así paso y por desgracia propia no lo puedo cambiar… veo por la ventana de mi cuarto a toda la gente saliendo de sus casas para salir a Dios sepa donde, a veces me pregunto como sería ser así… sin tenerte odio a ti ni a tu vida… y… hay veces que me gustaría que alguien me sacara de aquí… que es lo que me desquicia… por que no hay alma alguna que me pudiese sacar de esta obscuridad que hay dentro de mi…

P.O.V normal 

Sora vio por un rato mas por la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando decidió que su meditación ya era suficiente, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a una de sus repisas para sacar un disco y colocarlo en su radio empezó a oír como empezaba la canción se recostó en su cama y la canción hizo que pensara un poco mas sobre su vida…

P.O.V de Sora Empiezo a oír el inicio de la canción… 

_Feel like i'm stoned,_

_Wanna be alone, just for a while unknown,_

_Weeks on the road, a long away from home,_

_Just shut off the phone_

Como puede ser que mi vida sea asi no lo puedo creer, primero pierdo a los que se hacían llamar mis amigos, luego a mis padres porque tuvo que ser así, (empieza a recorrer una lagrima por su mejilla) creo que después de todo lo único que falta por perder sería mi vida misma…

_And you say I'll heal you,_

_I'll always be yours,_

_And you say I'll kill you if you do something wrong_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,Yeaaaah_

_Still feel like the first time_

_To stand here by your side _

_Together regardless_

_We'll walk througth the darkness_

_Still fells like the firs day of my life_

"se sigue sintiendo como el primer día de mi vida" si eso significa desolada y sin alguien que me saque de esta obscuridad entonces si, es como si fuera el primer día de mi vida…

_Remember the times_

_Together we store, never give up this life_

_Still hanging up, still going strong_

_Here I belong_

_And maybe I'm crazy_

_But I just can't slow down_

_And maybe i'm crazy_

_But at least I'm still around_

_Yeah, Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeaaaah _

Ahora que lo pienso no existe nadie que me pueda salvar de la depreción que existe en mi…y créanme "esperanza" es una palabra que dejo mi vocabulario hace mucho, mucho tiempo

_Still feel like the first time_

_To stand here by your side _

_Together regardless_

_We'll walk througth the arkness_

_Still fells like the fists day of my life_

Para que me preocupo en pensar que alguien me salvara... si eso solo es fantasía, y yo no tengo tiempo para fantasear, esta es la realidad y hay que saber como afrontarla...

_Feels like the first day of my life_

_(Feels like the first day)_

_Still feels like the first day of my life_

_Still feels like the first time_

_to stand here by your side_

_together regardless_

_we'll walk through the darkness_

_Still feels like the first day of my_

_still feels like the first day of my_

_still feels like the first day of my life_

Mientras termina la canción, me arreglo el maquillaje ya que por llorar se me deshizo un poco, me arreglo bien mi ropa y decido salir a dar un paseo para despejar un poco mi mente… aunque me cueste admitirlo hace un… como decirlo…bonito… día como para ser desperdiciado…

P.O.V normal 

Mientra Sora sale de su departamento, un muchacho de unos 17 años camina por el parque para poder disfrutar el sol que se daba ese sábado, el muchacho era alto de piel blanca, con unos ojos azules que si los veías se confundían con la noche misma, tenia un cabello rubio, que los rayos del sol hacían que se viera mas brillante, llevaba una camisa blanca con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados y unos jeans semi ajustados, dandole un aspecto sexy al muchacho(Dania: si de por si es sexy °¬°…lo quiero es mío, mío ,mío, mío ,mío poc! Deny: (pegándole a Dania con un bat en la cabeza dejándola inconciente) u.u perdón por la interrupción podemos continuar)estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba pasando muy cerca de el, y choco con esa persona, por suerte tiene reflejos rápidos y la logro agarrar antes de que cayera, al fijarse bien de quien era, se dio cuenta que era una muchacha mas o menos de su edad tenia el cabello color rojizo y unos ojos del mismo color ,aunque para el esos ojos semejaban a los mismos rubíes, los llevaba delineados de negro con sombra gris sobre ellos, sus labios llevaban puestos un color rojo pero un rojo suave que hacia que se vieran llamativos, llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes roja con una blusa negra transparente sobre ella (Deny: ya saben esas que hacen que se te vea lo que traes abajo…jeje yo tengo una de esas n.n')una falda que le llegaba como unos 3 dedos debajo de la rodilla y unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas con el tacón ligeramente alto, llevaba puesto un collar con el listón negro ajustado al cuello con una estrella al revés (Deny: conocen al grupo H.I.M? pues bueno una estrella como esas, ya mas o menos captan?)y portaba pulseras negras, rojas y una que otra plateada dándole un aspecto obscuro a la chica( Deny: o para los irrespetuosos u.ú , los adornos y la ropa la hacían ver darketa)

-Perdón estas bien…no… no me fije por donde iba y no te vi, perdón-se disculpaba el muchacho en lo que ayudaba a Sora a equilibrarse otra ves

-No hay problema yo fui la que no se fijó- le dijo Sora en lo que se sacudía un poco la ropa-perdón por mi torpeza, como sea soy Sora, Takenouchi Sora-

-Mucho gusto Sora, soy Yamato, Ishida Yamato-le contesto Yamato con una sonrisa-Te gustaría acompañarme un rato, bueno ya sabes para disfrutar un poco de este día, que te parece?-

-Bueno la verdad no se, aparte de que seria una molestia, soy poco social, no creo que te agrade mi compañía- le contesto Sora un tanto insegura, ya que algo dentro de ella quería estar cerca de el

-Ah no importa, lo que importa es estar acompañado, ven vamos-le decía Yamato casi, casi rogando mentalmente a Dios de que ella aceptara

-De acuerdo esta bien-le contesto un poco resignada, aparte que podría salir mal en dar una vuelta más por el parque, y aparte en compañía de alguien más

P.O.V de Yamato 

Siento que hay algo raro en ella, lo se, se le ve en sus ojos, es como si estuviera angustiada o deprimida por algo… me di cuenta en cuanto vi sus ojos por eso decidí en llevarla a dar una vuelta conmigo por el parque, me agrado mucho que ella haya aceptado mi invitación…ahora que me fijó mejor Sora es muy bonitay aparte de la depresión que se le ve en su mirada también tiene un aire de inocencia y ternura en ellos pero por lo que veo va a hacer difícil que los muestre… pero haré todo lo posible para que lo haga ya que… al parecer… la angustia la esa comiendo por dentro…pero hare lo que pueda por sacarla de ahí, y no la dejaré hasta lograrlo…

P.O.V de Sora

Porqué acepté? Que acaso me volví loca?, creo que hay algo en Yamato que me hizo decir que si, aparte que es atractivo…jaja eso no lo puedo negar aunque quisiera… me da un aire de confianza y seguridad, como si mi mentalidad de que "mi vida apesta" se hubiese esfumado, como si sintiera… que por primera vez… mi vida vale algo… como si fuese la primera ves que viviera, que viviera en un mundo sin depresión ni angustia en un mundo que por primera ves fuera a vivir … como si fuese el primer día de mi vida…

TBC… 

Deny: y bien que les parecio?, bonito, deprimente, raro… me pueden decir lo que sea acepto quejas y sugerencias, lo que sea espero no sean muy pesados conmigo ya que soy nueva… y si este fic se basa en una realidad… la mia… pero… por lo menos Sora tuvo suerte al toparse con Yamato, podra él sacarla de su sufrimiento? Solo manden un review para mua y con mucho gusto sabrán

Dania: ( despertando del golpe) ehhh, que paso?, ehh, ya acabo?

Deny: si Dania ya acabo... por lo menos este capitulo 

Dania: TT.TT que mala y no me dejaste verlo… quiero a mi daddy!!!

Deny: (poniendo un cara de pobre loca) si, bueno, como les dijimos al principio vinieron unos invitados... pueden pasar chicos!!!

Yamato: Hola Deny 

Sora: que onda Deny

Deny: que hay chicos que bueno que pudieron venir 

Dania: quiero a mi daddy!!!!!!buuuaaaa!!!!!!!!

Sora: y a ella que le pasa?

Deny: nada dejenla esta loca… Dania deja de hacer berrinche y ven a saludar a los invitados

Dania: quiero a mi da… (voltea y ve a Yamato)… ahora lo quiero a él!!!!! (se tira sobra Yamato)

Yamato: AAAAHHH!!! quítenmela de encima!!!!!

Sora: creo que a tu prima le gusta MI amigo u.ú Deny: la que no es celosa 

Sora: o/o…anou…bueno... este

Deny: bueno ya lo que sea... espera aquí(agarra su bat y se dirige hacia Dania y Yamato)

Dania: mío ,mío , mío ,mío ,mío .mío ,mío "POC"( cae una ,nuevamente, inconciente Dania)

Deny: AAAAHHH!!!! maldita rompio mi bat a la mitad ¬¬ ( se lleva arrastrando a Dania en una mano y con la otra llevaba su ahora roto bat) Sora, Yamato onegai terminen el capitulo en lo que me llevo a esta loca de aquí…

Sora: buuueno… esperamos que haya sido de su agrado el fic… y esta historia va a contener de todo… drama, angustia, humor, y sobre todo romance!!!

Yamato: y por si no se dieron cuenta cada capitulo se llamara como la canción que se nombrara en este caso fue a canción de "The Rasmus" "First Day Of My Life"

Sora: Esperaremos gustosos un review… y recuerden aceptamos de todo… criticas, sugerencias, quejas… de todo… bueno nos vemos pronto

Yamato , Sora: Jane!!!!


	2. Join Me

Nombre: Bring Me To Life 

Autora: Deny-DA1721

Genero: Romance/General

Rated: T

Deny: Ke onda!!! Como están, espero que bien y ps bueno… ya traje la continuación del fic!!! (¬¬ como si no se hubieran dado cuenta), y ps perdón por el retrazo pero entre tareas, exámenes, vacaciones fuera de mi casa, falta de inspiración etc. etc. etc. no pude actualizar pero como dios es grande al fin me dejo tener inspiración para pode continuar… espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho .

Dania: Ah, no importa lo bueno es que al fin volviste y volví!!!! Ah, y… yo hago el disclaimer!!!...weno ni Digimon ni las canciónes nos pertenecen solo los pedimos prestados para un rato de ocio jeje

Deny: Muchas gracias… bueno comencemos... 

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_Canción_

_Flashback_

(comentarios y/o notas mías)

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Capitulo 2: Join Me

Después de un rato de caminar por el parque con Yamato, Sora se acordó que tenia un compromiso esa tarde...

- Demonios- dijo en un murmullo que Yamato alcanzo a oír

-Que paso?, todo esta bien-

-Eh?... Ah si solo que me acorde que tengo algo que hacer, adiós- le dijo Sora dando media vuelta para irse

-ah ok... oye nos volveremos a ver?- le pregunta esperanzado a que le dijera que si

- Anou...no lo c- le responde un tanto insegura

-vamos... que te parece mañana a la misma hora?-

- (suspiro) sou desu- le responde resignada, pero que perdería en volver a verlo

P.O.V de Sora 

"AAAAAHHH!!! Por que siempre le digo que si, por que siempre tengo que acepter a todas sus invitaciones, demonios que me pasa... por que cuando estoy con el me siento diferente?... ah bueno después pensare en eso por el momento me tengo que concentrar en llegar temprano a mi encuentro" después de despedirme de Yamato... y de debatir con mi mente... me dirigí a Parque Delta (para los que no saben: es una plaza comercial aquí en México, una de mis favoritas XD), al entrar me dirigí a la zona de comida para encontrarme con las personas que tenia que ver...

-Sora!!!! Por fin llegas!!!- oigo que me llama una niña de unos 14 años de piel morena, pelo castaño y ojos rojizos

-Que onda Hikari, perdón por la tardanza demo... tuve un pequeño contratiempo-

- No importa Sora, como dicen, mas vale tarde que nunca- me responde un chico de mi edad de cabello castaño fuerte y ojos del mismo color, la piel del mismo color que la de Hikari-

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón Taichi- si, Taichi y Hikari los únicos verdaderos amigos que tengo... y que me quedan... desde la infancia, con los que he estado compartiendo mi dolor por la perdida de mis padres... pero a que me refiero con "compartiendo" fácil... ellos también perdieron a los suyos...

-Bueno... y que fue ese "contratiempo" del que hablas- pregunto Hikari un poco preocupada, intentando ver mis muñecas...por que siempre que digo "contratiempo" son mis intentos fallidos de suicidio

-No te preocupes Hikari esta vez no fue nada de eso... es que fui al parque para despejar un poco mi mente, y pues choque con un muchacho y me pregunto que si quería dar una vuelta con él al parque y...-fui interrumpida por Taichi

-Aceptaste!!!!, pero tu nunca aceptas invitaciones de nadie, bueno excepto las de nosotros claro, y menos de alguien que acabas de conocer!!!!- no se como le hace Taichi para leer mi mente, el siempre a sido así, siempre logra adivinar lo que quiero decir antes de que yo lo diga

-En serio aceptaste Sora!!!??-me pregunta Hikari sorprendida

-Si, si acepte... pero solo fue una vuelta al parque, y pues cuando me acorde de que tenia que venir pues le dije, me despedí y...- otra vez fui interrumpida

-te invito a salir otra ves, cierto?- ven lo que quiero decir respecto a Taichi

-Si, y como lo estas pensando acepte-

-Pero Sora, apenas lo conoces y ya aceptas sus invitaciones?, me sorprende, eso es nuevo de ti Sora que te hizo el tipo para que aceptaras?- me pregunta Hikari mientras enciende su celular para oír una canción (Deny: bueno de esos "Sony Ericsson walkman's"... adoro esos celulares jeje) y se empieza a oír la canción…

_Baby, Join Me in dead_

_Baby, Join Me in dead_

_Baby, Join Me in dead  
_

-No se Hikari, no se... cuando acepté sus invitaciones pensé que me estaba volviendo loca!!!... pero me sentía rara, es como si algo dentro de mi me diera que con él estaría segura, y sentía como si nunca me hubiese sentido deprimida en mi vida…era… extraño…-

_We are so young  
our lives have just begun  
but already we're considering  
escape from this world_

Si eso era extraño como si todo mi sufrimiento se alejara, no puedo describir esa sensación, es como si algo a gritos me reclamara estar cerca de el…otra vez…

P.O.V de Taichi 

Creo que hay algo raro aquí, Sora nunca acepta cosas así como así, aparte, ella es muy desconfiada de la gente, y más aun después de lo que paso hace 8 años en su casa…

_And we've waited for so long  
for this moment to come  
we're so anxious to be together  
together in death_

-Oye, y como fue que lo conociste?-

-Ya te dije que fue por accidente que lo conocí, aparte es muy raro apenas y me conoce y ya me hace invitaciones- me contesta poniendo una cara de "no tengo idea de lo que le pasa al mundo hoy"

Mmm, bueno si Sora acepto fue por algo, pero mientras no le haga nada a Sora todo está bien, no quiero que le vuelva a pasar algo

_Won't you die tonight for love  
baby join me in death  
won't you die  
baby join me in death  
won't you die tonight for love  
baby join me in death_

-Y si piensas asistir, bueno ya se que aceptaste a sus invitaciones pero si piensas ir-

-Pues cuando acepte lo primero que iba a hacer era retractarme pero no se que me paso que no lo pude hacer así que no tengo de otra y tendré que ir,no me gusta ser mala con la gente, aunque las personas lo sean conmigo- Lo ultimo lo dice con una mirada de tristeza, ha sufrido tanto, pero ella siempre quiere volver a como era antes… aunque a ella le costo admitirlo… ella no lo puede lograr sola…

_This world is a cruel place  
and we're here only to lose  
so before live tears us apart let  
death bless me with you  
Won't you die tonight for love_

_baby join me in death  
won't you die  
baby join me in death  
won't you die tonight for love  
baby join me in death_

P.O.V de Hikari

mmmm... creo que hay gato encerrado aquí, creo que tengo que saber quien es ese chico para que Sora actuara así

-Y…Sora como se llama el chico que conociste?- le pregunto casualmente para que no sospeche, porque mi plan es saber si esa es la persona que puede sacar a Sora de esa depresión, por que creo ( y siento) de que la persona de la que nos habla Sora… la puede sacar de ahí…

_This life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living_

-Yamato, Yamato Ishida... así me dijo que se llama- con que Yamato, porque siento que el nombre me suena?, creo que ya lo había oído en alguna parte… ¿pero en donde?

bueno no importa tengo que saber mas de él para saber si es la persona indicada…

P.O.V de Sora

-Y para que quieres saber Hikari?-

-Eh??... ah, no, nada mas por curiosidad, es que aprovechando que hablas de el quería saber como se llama, eso es todo-

-Ah bueno-

_Won't you die tonight for love  
baby join me in death  
won't you die  
baby join me in death_

Hablando de el, que estará haciendo… un momento!!!, por que me preocupo por el…ahhhhh!!!!, que me pasa, por que a mi… ya, ya basta debo de dejara de pensar en el, el problema es que, por mas que lo intento no puedo. Que me estará pasando… "conclusión mental: tanto calor afecta el cerebro"

_  
won't you die tonight for love  
baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death _

-Oigan, y si mejor dejamos de pensar en esto y vamos a ver que cosas nuevas tiene para nosotros el señor Mitsuo-mejor cambio el tema por que ya no quiero seguir pensando en eso, aparte hace tiempo que no veo al Señor Mitsuo, espero que este bien

-Ok yo si quiero ir, quiero ver si ya tiene mas pulseras y aretes por que la verdad me urgen, hace años que quiero hacerme otra perforacón- decía Hikari mientras se levantaba de su silla

-La verdad si, yo también quiero ver que tiene, me gustaría ver si ya tiene más cosas, como que tener el mismo arete 2 meses seguidos aburre-dice Taichi mientras señala la perforación que tiene en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda-También quisiera ver como esta el Señor hace tiempo que no lo vemos-

-Ok, pues vamos-Salimos del área de comida para ir a la tienda…

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

-No, no, no y más no, no pienso ir a ningún lado en esa cosa!!!!-

-Ohh, vamos no es tan malo, mira hasta es lindo!!-

-No es tan malo!!!, por favor míralo es…es…rosa!!!, prefiero ir a pie hasta allá que en esto-

-Es cierto, sabes la pena que nos causara a nosotros subirnos en eso-

-Si, pero yo no me quiero gastar mis nuevas botas caminando hasta allá, o sea aparte me cansaré y solo por que ustedes lo dicen no!!, nos vamos en el coche y se acabo!!-

-Mimi!!!!, no me pienso ir a ningún lado en esa cosa y menos si tiene ese color ensima!!!-

-En eso tiene razón… seria vergonzoso… para nosotros claro-

-Hay bueno lo que sea… nos vamos o no- dijo Mimi con un tono de "me vale su opinión"-recuerden que nos quedamos de ver con los demás en Parque Delta (coincidencia??? No lo creo XD) y no los vamos hacer esperar por sus caprichos¡así que súbanse y no repelen! "AAAhh!!! Hermanitos tenían que ser!!!!!, porque siempre a mi T.T "

-Ps ya que, no tenemos de otra, vente T.K-

-Ay, ya que, pero que quede claro Matt, esto es tu culpa por tener descompuesto tu coche-

Después de esa… ehm… pequeña discusión (que por cierto se supone que ya llevaba tiempo) llegan a Parque Delta gracias a dios (pensamiento de Yamato claro)

-Weno ya llegamos!!!-Dice Mimi en lo que se baja del coche

-En donde se supone que es nuestro punto de encuentro?- pregunta Yamato haciendo lo mismo

-En Starbucks, según yo es en el 2° piso- le responde Takeru en lo que saca su celular para llamar a los demás

-Bueno ps vamos que se nos hace tarde- les dice Mimi en lo que camina hacia el acceso a la plaza…

Mientras tanto Sora y los otros 2 caminaban por el 1° piso de la plaza, en ese momento Sora voltea para ver una de las tiendas que estaba del otro lado cuando vio algo, más bien alguien, que la dejo paralizada… literalmente…

-Sora que te pasa porque te detienes así de repente?- Le pregunta Hikari

-Es… es el- dice Sora en un susurro semi-audible

-Sora estas bien- le pregunta Taichi moviéndola ligeramente

-Es el!!!!!!!- termina por gritarlo-El es chico del que les hablaba, pero, que hace aquí!?- les dice mientras les señala quien es

"Con que el es Yama… ¡¡¡Claro Yamato!!! Ya recordé de donde había oído es nombre!!!..."-pensó Hikari con sorpresa "el es…"

- - - - - - - -

Deny: bueno hasta aquí le dejo espero les haya gustado este capi

Se que me tarde mucho (bastante) en subirlo, pero , aquí esta

Dania: sip esperemos que no los hayamos hecho esperar mucho

Deny: si pero bueno… muchas gracias por sus reviews me sirvieron de mucho para continuar!!!!!

Dania: esperemos que esta vez no nos tardemos tanto en poner el proximo capi...y weno

Dy,Da: Mattane!!!!!!


	3. Disenchanted

Nombre: Bring Me To Life

Autora: Deny-1721

Genero del cap.: Drama

Rated:T

Bueno aki esta el nuevo capi de este fic…perdón por la demora pero la inspiración no llegaba '… también muchas gracias por sus reviews me ayudan mucho para continuar… pero bueno sin mas demoras el fic...

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni las canciones me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_Canción_

(comentarios y/o notas mías)

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Capítulo 3: Disenchanted

Hikari POV

"Con que el es Yama… ¡¡¡Claro Yamato!!! Ya recordé de donde había oído es nombre!!!..."-pensó Hikari con sorpresa "el es…"

- el hermano de Takeru- demonios lo pensé en voz alta espero no me haya…

-Hikari¿que dijiste?, acaso lo conoces- demonios si me escucho… bueno ya no tengo de otra mas que decirle la verdad

-Si Sora, si lo conozco, de hecho, el es el hermano de uno de los chicos de mi salón, el cual me llevo bastante bien…- y … no me dejo terminar

-Hikari, por que no me lo dijiste?- me dice con un tono de preocupación … pero … por que?

-Es que pensé que si te enterabas que tenia algún amigo mas aparte de ustedes te ibas a sentir mal y… - no me deja terminar otra vez

-Sentir mal?! … sabes como me siento ahora, me lo hubieras dicho!!- me dice como … se siente traicionada! … ay no!

Sora POV

"No es posible ¿por que no me contó algo así?... creí que era mi amiga, y yo todavía me molesto en contarle sobre mi encuentro accidental, por que es así…"

-De hecho Sora, yo también conozco a alguien de ellos- dice Taichi en lo que los señala- conozco a esa chica- señala a una chica de pelo miel de ojos del mismo color- se llama Mimi

"no Taichi tu también!?... pero… por que son así por que nunca me lo dijeron"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Normal POV

-… y eso fue lo que paso- termina Yamato de relatar el "encuentro accidental" a sus amigos, el cual, por cierto, les resulto muy interesante

-Quien lo diría tu ligandote a una dark, ahora que, solo falta que te guste una metalera- le dice Takeru a Yamato en un tono burlón

-No seas estúpido T.K.- le dice Yamato mientras lo golpea en la cabeza-… aparte hice eso por que se me hacia que esa chica tenia algo, pero, no se como describirlo-dijo el, no queriendo que sus amigos se enterasen de lo que vio en los ojos de Sora

-Ahhh, y que harías si te la volvieras a encontrar, ya sabes, luego este mundo resulta ser muy pequeño- le pregunta Mimi algo curiosa

-Quien sabe, tal vez la salude o hable con ella, a pesar de que me dijo que era poco sociable-en es momento Yamato voltea para ver si veia a alguno de sus amigos y ve a Sora con otros 2 chicos junto con ella, también de apariencia dark, en el otro lado del pasillo (ya saben si uno estaba a la izquierda el otro estaba a la derecha, no precisamente en el extremo del pasillo, no se si me explique bien)

-Miren, hablando de la reina de roma, es esa la chica de la que les hable, es la pelirroja- dice Yamato en lo que la señala- Pero la verdad no se quienes sean los chicos quienes la acompañan

En ese momento voltean Takeru y Mimi y ven a Sora y a su compañía y en ese momento reconocen a los otros dos

-¡Mira es Hikari!, es una amiga mía de la escuela, vamos en el mismo salón-les dice Takeru a su hermano y a Mimi

-De hecho yo conozco al chico de ahí- señala a Taichi- es un vecino mío me llevo muy bien con el, no conozco del todo a su hermana-ve a Hikari- pero con el me llevo super bien-

-Si Hikari me contó que tenía un hermano pero no lo conocía, hasta ahora, es la primera vez que lo veo-

-Apoco los conocen- dice Yamato muy sorprendido- orale, vaya que el mundo es pequeño, que genial-

-Voy a ir a saludar a Tai¿me esperan?- les dice Mimi a los otros 2

-Yo te acompaño, también quiero saludar a Hikari- le dice Takeru en lo que la acompaña

-Esperen yo también voy- les dice Yamato en lo que los alcanza

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Más o menos cuando los 3 nuevos conocidos se estaban acercando…

-¡¡Hola!!, como estas- dice Mimi apenas acercándose a Taichi, a lo que el le contesta diciendo "hola" con la mano

"No es posible, si la conoce¡¡¡SI LA CONOCE!!!, entonces es verdad, y no me dijeron nada" piensa Sora y ya no conteniéndolo mas se los dice

-¡¡No es posible que no me hayan dicho que conocían a más gente, me lo hubieran dicho¡ME LO HUBIERAN DICHO!- y dicho eso Sora sale corriendo de donde estaban, a lo que los otros tres escuchan todo y se sorprenden

-Llegamos en mal momento¿verdad?-pregunta Mimi un poco sorprendida de la actitud de la chica

-No, no fue eso, nosotros hicimos algo que no debimos de haber hecho- dice Hikari muy preocupada

-¿Qué paso?, bueno, si se puede saber-pregunta Takeru

-Solo puedo decirte que es una historia, la cual, no estoy autorizado para contarla- le contesta Taichi con un tono preocupado

Al oír esto Yamato empieza a pensar acerca de la actitud que en ese momento vio en Sora, despertando aún mas su interés en ella, y por supuesto, querer ayudarla en lo que pueda

Varias calles alejada de la plaza… Sora se encuentra en un parque bastante grande y algo descuidado, se adentra al parque y se sienta justo debajo de un árbol, el más escondido del parque, escondiéndose de la demás gente

-No es posible, creí que eran mis amigos, confié en ellos, no es posible que ellos también me hayan engañado, creo que ya no puedo confiar en alguien más-Sora comienza a llorar al terminar la oración…

_Well I was there on the day_

_They sold the cause for the queen_

_And when the lights all went out_

_We watched our lives on the screen_

_I hate the ending myself _

_But it started with an alright scene_

"Definitivamente, ahora si, mi vida no vale nada, no tengo quien me entienda, quien me saque de esta oscuridad, estoy sola, como siempre lo he estado… pero ahora… mas que nunca"

_It was the roar of the crowd_

_That gave me heartache to sing_

_It was a lie when they smiled_

_And you won't feel a thing_

_And as we ran from the cops_

_We laughed so hard it would sting_

"Todo fue una mentira, nunca me quisieron como yo creí quererlos… esto…no… no lo soporto" (los … son sollozos)

_If I'm so wrong_

_How can you listen all night long_

_Now will it matter after I'm gone_

_Because you never learn a goddamned thing_

"No puedo más con esto… tiene que acabar…" -¡¡Tiene que acabar¡¡Ya no puedo vivir así, si sigo así me estaré lastimando, me van a lastimar mas!!... hoy le daré fin a este sufrimiento- (eso ultimo lo dice susurrando)

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing to say_

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

Sora se levanta de donde estaba y se va dirigiendo a su casa, en paso lento, pero seguro, volteando a todos lados viendo, examinando, todo lugar el cual veía, recordándole todo lo que paso con sus padres y… con los que la traicionaron

Una ves llegando a su casa, se metió a su habitación agarro una hoja de papel, un bolígrafo, y comenzó a escribir…(los ' es lo que escribe)

_I spent my high school career_

_Spit on and shoved to agree_

_So I could watch all my heroes_

_Sell a car on TV_

_Bring out the old guillotine_

_We'll show them what we all mean_

'Para que nos seguimos molestando en aparentar cosas que no son, hay que ser firmes y saber lo que afrontamos, en este caso, una desolación… si estas en lo correcto estoy sola por mas que digas "no, no es cierto no lo estas, me tienes a mi y yo nunca te dejare sola" como siempre me dices, estas equivocada yo siempre he estado sola, desde que mis padres se fueron no tengo ningún apoyo estoy sola en este mundo, y como dije al principio, hay que afrontar las cosas, no hay que ser hipócritas y aparentar algo que no es… si es cierto has sido hipócrita conmigo, mintiéndome de que tenia alguien apoyándome… y eso no es cierto, dejémoslo así, yo… te libero de mi misma, así no tendrás una carga que sostener con hipocresía y fantasías sin sentido, por eso, mi querida Tía… he decidido acabar con esta falsedad, lo hice por ti… y también por mí

Te quiero, gracias por cuidarme desde la muerte de mis padres, pero no puedo seguir con esto, solo me sobra decir, gracias por todo y cuídate mucho. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien en la otra vida.

Gracias

Sora'

_If I'm so wrong_

_How can you listen all nigth long_

_Now will it matter after I'm gone_

_Because you never learn a goddamned thing_

Se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió a la mesita enfrente a la puerta, deja la nota junto al teléfono, regresa a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, luego de unos minutos se recuesta en su cama

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing to say _

_About a lifelong_

_Wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

Recorre su habitación con la mirada, se levanta de nuevo de su cama y se dirige a su escritorio y saca un librito, lo abre y ve varias fotos en el…

_So go_

_Go away_

_Just run_

_Run away_

_But where did you run to?_

_Where did you hide?_

_Go find another way_

_Price you pay_

Fotos que le recuerdan su infancia y lo feliz que era, hasta ese accidente que tuvo… se detuvo en una foto y vio a tres personas, una mujer, un hombre y una niña de no menos de 5 años "mi cumpleaños, nunca voy a olvidar eso, aunque este muerta nunca olvidare lo feliz que era con mis padres" pasa otra foto y ve otras 3 personas, o mas bien niños, un niño de unos 6 años, una niña de la misma edad, y una niñita de 3 añitos… estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de la niñita "A pesar de que me traicionaron ustedes fueron los únicos amigos que tuve, pero aun así me hirieron, y muy grave y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar"-Este es el fin- cierra el librito

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing tos ay_

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_C'mon_

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing to say_

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_At all_

Deja el librito justo encima de su escritorio y sale de su cuarto, dirigiéndose a la cocina, en donde, ella dice, le dará fin a ese sufrimiento…

TBC

Bueno ese es el cap del momento espero les haya gustado, y perdón por la demora pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela (aparte de que la inspiración no llegaba), y bueno en fin…

Espero les haya gustado y, ya saben, en los reviews se acepta de todo… los veo en el prox. cap!!!

Mattane!!!


End file.
